


Every (every) little thing

by poetdameron



Series: Star Wars tumblr fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Literal baby Ben being cute, Pregnancy, Solo Family Fluff, Solo family feels, from his mother's belly still, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's first answer to his father love was a happy kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every (every) little thing

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr and a nonnie that made me cry because the idea was too cute not to write something. So here, have a drabble!
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/140717371919/whatever-you-do-dont-think-about-han-talking-to) on tumblr :)

**Every ( _every_ ) little thing**

“He kicked back!” Han said surprised and happy, glee following his precence in the room.

Leia just smiled, one hand on Han’s hair and the other on her round belly. “Seems like he likes you.”

“Of course he likes me! Everyone likes me!” He answered to his wife, looking at her with that shit-eating smirk of his, then at her pregnant belly again. “Right, buddy? You like your old man, right?”

The baby kicked again, this time Leia laughed when she felt the strong smack inside. The feeling of her son moving around was always overwhelming but when the kid wanted to be noticed, he knew exactly how to do it. His kicks where never hurtful, but still strong, stronger when Han was near them and when he was leaving, Luke was pretty sure the kid knew his father was leaving and didn’t want he to go so far. That he will be strong in the force, that even Han knew; Leia could feel her bond with her son since the day his heart started beating inside her, and when she realized it was a boy on her belly, she couldn’t stop herself to wonder how much of Han, how much her, how much of Luke and the parents she didn’t knew was in him, what would be his and like who he will sleep.

“He moves like you.” Said Han, both hands now on her belly, a couple of weeks more and their son will be there with them. “Stubborn boy, I can already feel the kind of pain in the ass he will b- Ouch!” And he looked up, where Leia had smaked her hand on his head. “See? Already painful.”

“You will let your son sleep now, stop tormeting the poor thing existence already.”

“Aww, come on, your worship, I’m sure the little prince likes being aknowledge. Right?” And he kissed her belly, Leia smiled again. “Alright, buddy… Mommy is right, is time to sleep. Have a good night, Ben. I love you. I love you so much, beautiful boy.”

So the baby kicked, hard, even Leia jumped a little, eyes opening in surprise and her smile widening in an instant. “I think he say he loves you back.”

“He loves me too!” He announced, as if there was a big crow to talk to. Soon, Han put his face back over Leia’s belly and caressed the area were the kick had been felt. “He loves me too…” He murmured, like if he couldn’t believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
